


Running After You

by thy_lynx



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Tension, Chef Eren Yeager, Chef Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Crush at First Sight, Domestic Fluff, Eren can sing, Eventual Levi/Eren Yeager, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Hange shipping Ereri so hard, JUST KISS ALREADY, Levi can also sing, Levi/Eren Yeager-centric, M/M, Mastermind Armin Arlert, Multi, Mutual Pining, Pining, Secret Crush, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, Slow Build, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), ereri, so much pining, we can all relate to Hange
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:08:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26856463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thy_lynx/pseuds/thy_lynx
Summary: Eren met Levi the night he came out to his parents, with a bloodied nose in his neighbor's apartment. Three curse words later and he couldn't look at the raven-haired man without blushing.
Relationships: Erwin Smith/Hange Zoë, Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir, Levi & Eren Yeager, Levi/Eren Yeager, Marco Bott/Jean Kirstein, Mikasa Ackerman/Annie Leonhart, Sasha Blouse/Connie Springer
Comments: 51
Kudos: 206
Collections: Eren/Levi, Levi and Eren, Levi x Eren





	1. Where it all went right

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be a slow-build fic. Levi is a little less hostile and may come out as actually soft especially when it comes to Eren. I just had to write this because I can't get the idea out of my mind. And also, I'll be putting in songs in some chapter because our two boys can sing in this fic :) 
> 
> Follow me on twitter: @thy_lynx

This was some coming out story. One that would surely be the thing that his friends would bring out regularly every time they ran of stupid jokes to laugh at or Connie was too buzzed and pass out to keep being the entertainment of everyone. Jean would break the dead air with “remember when” stories. He could just envision it perfectly, “Do you remember that time when Eren came out to his parents”. He felt snickering himself but dared not to, if not for the situation he was currently in, clutching a dish rag on his bleeding nose, the snow below his feet peppered with splotches of red. “Great fucking job, Eren.” He muttered to himself. Pushing up the cloth further up his nose.

He wasn’t in any bit surprised by the reaction of his father at all. They had planned a countermeasure for god’s sake, him, Mikasa, and Armin. It was their parent’s anniversary dinner meaning their constantly displeased Dad would be less uncompromising than usual, right? Oh, how wrong was he. Turns out his mother had invited Annie and his parents. Annie his fake girlfriend, saved his ass from almost losing his chance to go to College when his Dad almost found out about his secret the summer after high school graduation. Annie was a regular in their household, being friends with his sister, Mikasa. And he was so fortunate to have her over that afternoon their Dad found out his magazine of naked men when it fell off the box he was supposed to take to his new dorm in college.

The rage and humiliation evident in his father’s eyes were quickly replaced by bewilderment and confusion when his sister’s best friend step up between them and snatched the glossy paper out of Grisha’s hand saying “So here is where I left this!” Eren was as shocked as his Dad, not only did Annie ever laid eyes on him but she also never ever uttered a single word to him in the entire time she was hanging out with Mikasa, well, there was no instance he could think of. And yet there she was, saving his ass, and when Grisha inquired why her supposedly lewd magazine was in Eren’s moving box, the girl said with complete nonchalance and unblinking eyes, “We’re dating.” Simple as that. As if Eren wasn’t about to shit his pants any second.

Then, as she would later tell him for safe measure, she stood on her toes and kissed him chastely on his lips. He stared at her dumbfounded, and if his eyes hadn’t popped out of their sockets yet, they surely did when she said the next few words to his face after Grisha embarrassingly excused himself. “Eh, I like kissing your sister better.” And yes, that was also the day he found out Mikasa was dating their no-nonsense and hostile neighbor.

Now that he thought of it, perhaps their lack of subtleness in that dinner table was the misstep in their plan. Surely, he was not the only who noticed the two women playing footsies under the table and the flirtatious way they were glancing at each other as if the time they have in their shared apartment wasn’t enough. Eren had lost track of how many times he had rolled his eyes at them that night. But even that didn’t distract him from all the nerves he was feeling and when he cleared his throat to get everyone’s attention, his ability to string words together and form a sentence had left him completely.

“Eren?”

His mother Carla, was looking at him tenderly and it only added to his anxieties. What with all the uncertainty of how she will take his confession. But he cannot keep this secret anymore, he had been hiding it from them since he was fifteen. Seven years he felt caged in his own skin just for his father’s approval.

He popped a few buttons down his shirt, suddenly it was difficult to breathe. “I have something important to say.” He glanced at Annie, misguidedly, causing Grisha to lift his eyes with an expression of perplexity. The older man turned to both of them as if seeking further explanation and meeting Eren’s anxious and terrified gaze, he leaned back on his chair as if in understanding. Oh yeah, his father liked to think that he is always three steps ahead in knowing things.

“So how far along are you, Annie?” Grisha said, eyes fixed on his plate.

Mikasa made a spluttering sound and the wine she was sipping was leaking out of her nose when she shot Eren a look from across the table. Beside her, the blonde girl was suddenly displaying all sorts of emotion Eren had never seen, primarily, disgust.

“Is there something you want to tell us, dear?” Annie’s mom was leaning towards her, face wrinkled in worry.

“Wait what? No—it’s not—oh god no—l” Eren was full-on hyperventilating at this point. His eyes flickered up to Mikasa and she gestured for him to go on. And so, he figured, why put off the inevitable? Everyone will eventually meet their death, some after living a full life, and him might be at the tender age of twenty-two, so what. There was no turning back at that point and he reckoned his sister’s girlfriend wouldn’t be up on pretending as his girlfriend for another seven years or so.

Before he threw up the meal his mother had lovingly prepared all day, he steered his eyes towards his father and then to his mother. “It’s not what you think—Annie’s not—it can never happen between us.”

With all the reaction better fitting for that moment, Carla chose to be curious. “But why?”

Why? Had they been thinking they were going to tell them this news one day? Hadn’t they noticed that they never hold hands the entire time they were supposedly dating and that Annie spent more time inside Mikasa’s room than in Eren’s? Was his parent really that oblivious?

“Because—” Now or never. “I’m gay.”

Grisha was sporting some sort of strangled expression and he swear if no one utters a word for the next five seconds he will pass out because he had been holding his breath waiting for—

Something hit him hard on the face and his head whirred into complete blackness. He could feel two sets of hands fussing all over him but he was slipping on and off consciousness to make any sense of what was really happening.

The next thing he knew was that he was bleeding down the pastel blue button-down shirt he was wearing with his father looking down at him with a clenched fist and the perpetual disappointed look he only has for him. Despite the dizziness, he managed to pick himself up, opening and closing his mouth groping his mind for words. The Leonharts look bewildered, but at least they weren’t condemning their daughter whom they just found out was also lying to them all along. Mikasa reached out a hand towards him and he pressed his lips in a tight line, shaking his head minimally. And before anyone could do any further damage, he turned to leave, grabbing the dishrag by the counter on his way out.

Fast forward to his bleeding nose. He lowered the cloth and dabbed at his upper lip with the ball of his hand, cursing at the sharp pain elicited by the act. But the yelp that followed didn’t come from his lips. Eren looked up to see a pair of bespectacled eyes gazing down at him and it took him a moment to recognize the burgundy hair and manic grin of Hanji, their other neighbor.

“Eren, is that you? It’s been so long, what are you doing out here, aren’t you cold?”

He was slow to take in her barrage of questions, as the dizziness hadn’t fully subsided yet. She set down the bags of groceries she was holding on the pavement next to Eren’s crouched figure and examined him closely. “You’re bleeding.”

“It’s nothing, I’ll be fine.” His voice came out muffled as he pressed the dishrag back up to his nose.

“It doesn’t look good. Will you at least let me patch you up?”

He took a moment before answering. “I-Is it really that bad?”

“Well, if this isn’t enough indication…” She trailed off, her gaze dropping to the pavement, splattered with red.

He mulled over the thought of coming with her or waiting for his ass to freeze in the cold, because he really didn’t have anywhere else to go except go home to his apartment, which he didn’t feel like doing just yet. As if reading his thoughts, Hanji offered him a reassuring smile and he sighed heavily into the cold. “Let me just text my sister so she won’t wonder where I went off.” He fished his phone in his pocket as he stood and followed Hanji to her house a couple of doors from their own. The pain was more apparent by the time they reached her doorstep and he stilled as he suddenly felt his chest constrict. He hadn’t noticed that he had been strangling the emotions that are now slowly creeping in, like an aftershock, beckoned by the presence of a person that showed him the first sign of kindness. The older woman seemed to comprehend what he’s going through, and she wrapped an arm around Eren as she ushered him in. 

“About fucking time, either the goddamn supermarket is in the middle of Antarctic or you lost your shitty glasses and had to grope your way back here, so which is it?”

Eren looked towards the direction of the voice—because who is that person who can jam three cuss words in one sentence—and his gaze brightened. 

Steely gray eyes stared back across the room. He looked like hell—dark circles under his eyes with a curtain of jet-black hair falling over it, and as if to compliment his overall appearance, he was scowling. But he was not awful to look at altogether, in fact, it was his striking face that had captured Eren’s attention the moment he laid eyes on the stranger and he suddenly realized they were sort of outstaring each other—far too long than should ever be allowed between two people.

“Don’t tell me he came along with the box of cereal.”

“Sorry I forgot to mentioned I have friends over.” Hanji said, causing him to break off his gaze. “Eren this is Levi and Erwin, guys this is Eren, my neighbor.”

Eren hadn’t noticed the other man sitting on the couch if Hanji hadn’t pointed out his presence. This man was the complete contrast of the raven-haired man named Levi, with his blonde hair combed back neatly and kind smile.

“Don’t mind him, Eren. Levi’s just—having a permanent bad day for the last thirty years.” Erwin said with a chuckle.

Hanji echoed his laugh with a more brash one and she steered Eren to sit on a stool, first aid box in hand. She tilted his face to get a better look at the damage, moving her face too close, prompting Eren to suddenly feel conscious. “Nothing seems to be broken, we just need to stop the bleeding.”

He nodded absentmindedly and hooked his feet around the chair legs. It was odd that he found his gaze wandering back to the pair of gray eyes and he froze when he saw him already staring.

“Slipped on the snow?” Erwin inquired.

“Worse.” He replied.

“Are you an idiot? Kid looked like he got mugged on the street.” Levi muttered, and it seemed as though he did not intend for him to hear it.

But Eren did, and replied, “Hm, worse.” 

Three inquisitive eyes were on him suddenly and his only concern was that Hanji was partly obstructing his view that he had to strain his neck to maintain eye contact with Levi.

“I don’t mean to pry but, you’ve got me all curious now.” The blonde said, his brows furrowed. He has light thick eyebrows, Eren noticed, thicker than Hanji’s or Levi’s—his are thin and sloped downwards in a permanent scowl. But more importantly, why was he paying too much attention to those details, of a man he just recently met?

“You don’t have to humor these idiots if you don’t feel like it. It wouldn’t kill them to not know.” Levi looked away towards the table, picking up a glass of wine and lifting it to his lips.

Eren didn’t feel compelled to tell them but he wanted to. Damn he had been hiding this for so long and he had endured the consequence and all so what is actually stopping him now? “I came out to my parents just awhile ago.” He blurted out.

Hanji let out a soft “oh” as her hands stilled on his face. Erwin nodded sympathetically but did not ask more.

He risked a peek towards Levi and there was a flicker in his eyes as he crossed his legs and return his gaze.

It was Hanji who broke off the staring this time. “So—the Leonhart girl—”

“Is dating my sister.” He finished for her.

“I knew it!” Hanji squealed and Eren wished he hadn’t lost the ability to hear after that. She stepped back, walking towards the fridge, and came back with an icepack that she told Eren to put on his bruising cheek.

There was a solemn sense of happiness at being able to tell the truth without being knocked out of his chair or having his lip split open. It felt warm and nice, and even though he found the comfort he was hoping to get from his home here at his neighbor’s apartment with two strangers, it was just what he needed. It was all he was asking for, really.

“You might want to wash off, god knows where those gigantic hands have been in.”

Eren looked toward the source, he was too occupied with his thoughts that he hadn’t noticed Levi walking towards him and now leaning on the island countertop nor Hanji joining Erwin on the couch, opening a new bottle of wine.

There was a sudden lump on his throat and he stiffened, having to stare at Levi closely. Eren swallowed hard, his mind turned to a blank page. Was he joking right now? But the cold expression on his face seemed to say otherwise.

Then as if in answer, he jerked his thumb to the direction of the sink and Eren realized he was literally telling him to wash off. He tried to act cool, as if his entire body wasn’t vibrating with raw electricity as he made his way to open the faucet.

“So, did four eyes used to babysit you or are just plain neighbors?”

Despite the obvious jab at his age, Eren couldn’t help but snort. “How old d’you think I am? I think I might have gotten drunk with her once or twice in the past. But she knew me well because my dad’s this neighborhood’s go-to Doctor.” 

Levi gave him a sidelong look with one slender eyebrow raised. “I said that because that woman is clearly ancient.”

This time, Eren wasn’t able to contain his laughter and the unexpected widening of Levi’s eyes as he tilted his head at the sound tripped him a little. The raven-haired turned away from him slowly, fingertips drumming on top of the table.

“I hope I’m not interrupting your little get together.”

He shook his head just perceptibly enough for Eren to see and huffed at the direction of his friends. “Correction, _their_ get together. Don’t worry kid, I’m only here to spectate.”

“You mean the third wheel?” He had a sheepish grin when he said that and Levi arched his eyebrow at him in return and muttered, “little brat”.

Eren hadn’t noticed before but looking at them now, with Hanji sitting much closer to Erwin looking like they were intoxicated both with alcohol and joy, there was an undeniable connection between the two.

“I’m gonna fucking burn this complex down if those two started swapping spit any moment now.” 

“But they look cute.”

Levi threw him a glare and he looked like he was judging every fiber of his being just by having said that.

“Imagine being stuck with those two since high school, doing every unimaginable idiotic thing a teenager would do and then one day eyebrows over there suddenly realized that _shitty glasses_ actually is a woman and before you know it, they’re confessing their _feelings_ for each other to you. Go figure.” He stressed the word “feelings” with disgust. But it only prompted another laugh from Eren and he saw that same curious expression crossed Levi’s features. 

“It’s like my sister Mikasa, Armin, and I.” 

He imagined Armin and Mikasa in place of Hanji and Erwin, whispering sweet nothing in each other’s ear, giggling, and—fuck. He snapped his eyes shut, shaking the image away in his mind. He heard a faint chuckle and opened his eyes to a raised wine glass and Levi’s head tipped back with the red liquid flowing smoothly to his slightly parted lips, corners quirked upward a little. Eren’s gaze drifted momentarily on his adam’s apple moving up and down and damn.

Eren flushed around the ears but luckily, Levi misinterpreted the embarrassment for something else. “See, I told you.”

“You're right.” He said with a shaky breath.

“But then here you are like the universe’s shitty reminder that sitting through this—mating ritual—couldn’t possibly be the most pathetic situation to be in.” Levi gestured to the space around him and took another mouthful of wine, not even relishing the taste of it this time.

Eren nodded and dropped his gaze to his lap, not for a lack of thing to say, but because he was right.

“Did I offend you?” He said softly and it was a pleasant surprise. Because nothing in his appearance came off as gentle or soft that Eren had to double back and see if he was being serious or sarcastic.

“No.” He murmured back.

Levi sat back and stared at him, and though his face never showed any emotion at all, his narrowed heavy-lidded eyes indicate his sudden interest towards the brown-haired boy.

Eren wondered how long he can last under his intense gaze before he starts convulsing. There was no other way to put it, he was captivated by this man. The way he presented himself as rough and cold, as if his bluntness was an instinct to keep people off. Or the wrong people off, because it drew Eren closer, and even more when he discovered rather quickly about his mild demeanor. Then suddenly he was reminded of how his treacherous face betrays him all the time by failing to hide even the most minuscule emotion and he shifted uncomfortably on the wooden stool knowing full well he will get caught.

Hanji’s thunderous laugh interrupted from the living room and Levi rolled his eyes with a grunt. It made Eren chuckle, causing steel-gray eyes to glance up at him and frown. The laugh muted into a tiny smile and he averted his gaze because now apparently, he couldn’t stare at the guy anymore without blushing and giving himself away. Did all that really happen in less than an hour?

“Don’t feel obligated to sit throughout all this for that four-eyed freak.”

Eren mused, the prospect of going home to his apartment to self-destruct has yet to be appealing. He let his eyes swept over the room and nodded to himself. “I think I’ll stay a little bit more.”

“Suit yourself.”

“Besides, I don’t think I’d be welcomed back after that.”

“Yeah well, their loss.”

The sincerity in his voice made him turned to look at his direction and he did not miss the definite ghost of a smile before he lifted his glass of wine to his lips once more. And Eren wished that the color on his cheeks was due to an entirely different reason than just the effect of the liquor.

“Is it just me or is our grumpy little comrade connecting with my adorable neighbor right now?” Hanji asked. 

Erwin’s chuckle served as confirmation and they continued to watch as Levi try to scare Eren off with empty threats. All the while, the green-eyed boy seemingly undeterred, responded with nothing but obvious fascination and a wide smile. 

All she knew is that, he brought Eren in looking like a storm about to happen and now he looked calm, eyes bright and laughing softly under the soft kitchen light. And if she hadn’t known Levi for years, she wouldn’t recognize the hint of a smile he was badly trying to hide.


	2. Second time's a charm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is originally going to be a long chapter. But I decided to just cut it in half and work more on the remaining part because there are so many things I wanted to include and I badly want to give you guys an update. I've been getting a few positive responses and I wanted to thank you guys for taking your time to comment! You have no idea how much it motivates me to write the next chapter when I read your messages :) So here's the first half of the draft that has been sitting on my laptop for a week undergoing revisions after revisions...
> 
> You'll be seeing more of the characters as the chapter goes on so be patient with me ;)

He told Jean he didn’t want to go on a stupid blind date. Especially, one that he had arranged with one of his boyfriend’s co-worker. He had only agreed, begrudgingly, because he had also helped Eren land a job in one of the most famous restaurants in town. One that he had been eyeing for so long since he quit his boring office work.

“His name is Mike and he’s a bit older than you, but you like older guys, right?”

Eren groaned into his pillow, it was seven in the morning, a week before the date and he had been dreading it from the moment he ended the phone call up to the point he stepped one foot in the foyer of the restaurant Mike had picked. It’s true that he doesn’t trust Jean altogether as a human being, but the idiot set him up with a guy he was meant to work with. Not that he paid so much attention to the saying “don’t shit in your own backyard” but he wanted to make a good impression on his new workplace and if he messes up that date, Eren’s pretty sure he’d lost that chance. He had quit two jobs in that same year, and would really like to keep this one.

But Jean had insisted because “You’re quite similar in some ways and it’s about time you started dating Eren, now that nothing is holding you back.”

And he should’ve known. He should’ve known that nothing that comes out of Jean’s mouth should be trusted. He spent an agonizing time forcing both the conversation and the food down his stomach.

It’s one of those restaurants that teeters on the line between innovative and excruciatingly overwrought dishes and the more they go through the progressive pace of their meal, starting from coddled eggs parfait to fish dandruff then to some sort of monochromatic pasta and finally to a dessert of clootie dumpling (Eren joked that it looked literally like a blood clot serve in a plate and got a disapproving look from across the table in return), the more he realized that the only similarity he could make out is that they both have dicks. Eren would have probably enjoyed it a little if they went to some less ridiculous place to dine or they just grabbed hotdog sandwiches from the street and go for a stroll in the park, he enjoyed simple things like that. But it turned out, the man’s palate is as weird as his antics. With his habit of sniffing his surroundings, including Eren’s hands, when he took his to shake in greeting.

“I know this had been a little awkward.”

He had been paying more attention to the music in the background which transitioned into an abrupt record scratch sound in his head at the cue of Mike’s voice. 

“But this is the first time I went out since the divorce.”

Eren’s fork stopped poking the blood clot on his plate. Yes, he refused to call it anything else but that. His eyes snapped open to Mike, who was scratching at his nape as he pointedly looked away.

His hand instinctively went for the wine. He was aware of the age gap between them, but that he had been dealing with a recently failed marriage, Jean sure intentionally did not mention that. He had the urged to run to wherever Jean was and just go for his neck.

Mike picked up his napkin and dabbed at the corner of his lips. “I’m going to be quite honest with you, Eren.”

He looked up to the man, brows knitted together, to let him know to go on and that he was listening despite his lack of a response.

“I enjoyed our dinner, but I don’t think this is going to work out.”

Eren let out an overdue calming breath and just when the tension in his shoulders begin to sag, he strained back up because soon he realized that it seemed as though he was being rejected on a date he was so reluctant to go to in the first place.

“You’re good-looking—the guy next door type—and I like—whatever is the opposite of that.”

He could only nod with his eyes widened and his mouth formed into an O as the man proceeded to tell him his preference in men. He could feel his gut twisting and the silence that fell between them was suddenly disrupted when Mike cleared his throat.

“I mean—it’s clearly not meant to be.” Was all Eren managed to say.

“I’m sorry if I lead you on in any way, tonight.”

He choked in his own spit, words gathered at the tip of his tongue but intuition told him to just shut up and let the man think whatever he wants to think. He figured it would be better to let him make it as though he turned Eren down. He kept his cool by strangling an image of Jean he had conjured up in his mind.

When minutes later Mike excused himself to go to the restroom, Eren fished out his phone in his pocket, swiping his thumb on the screen to make a call. He ran his tongue over his lips as the line kept on ringing.

“Hello?” A gruff voice answered.

“You fucker! He just got out of a divorce! Really Jean? You’re setting me up as a rebound for this guy who’s old enough to be my uncle?”

“Whoa, whoa, hold up. He just got out of a divorce? I didn’t know that.”

“Shut the fuck up.”

“Hey calm down, I’m sorry okay? At least tell me he’s good looking, Marco said—”

A couple from the nearby table threw him a curious glance and he cupped his hand around the phone as he replied in a quieter tone. “He has a mustache and he had been sniffing me for the last two hours.”

“You’re still there? Isn’t it rude to—”

“He’s in the washroom.” Eren glanced in the direction Mike went to, checking for any sign of the man before he returned to his phone. “Where are you right now so I could properly beat you?” He hissed.

Jean was snorting in the other line and the urge to punch him was more profound than ever. “What’s with the hostility, Jaeger? I’m here with Armin and Connie at or usual place.”

“Don’t go anywhere.”

He ended the call abruptly and shoved the phone back in his pocket just as his date returned in his seat. Mike suggested to call it a night, throwing Eren an odd look when he agreed far too happily. And nine o’clock Sunday night found Eren bumping past passerby in the busy cold street as he hurriedly made his way to his friends.

***

“You got what?” Armin was looking at him wide-eyed, face cracked in humor. Beside him, Connie and Jean were trying to stifle their laughter and failing miserably as they spurt their drink at the back of their hands, cradling their stomach.

“To be clear, I let him think that he dumped me, okay? I’d rather not risk gaining an instant enemy in my new job.”

“Good point.” Jean said, pointing his beer bottle towards him.

“You’re not allowed to give an opinion.” Eren retorted.

“Hey, you gotta get used to this, you know. If you’re gonna start dating for real. You’ll go through handfuls of crazy dates like this one before you actually find someone that is tolerable to take home with you.”

Connie nodded in agreement. “True, true.”

“So consider this, dipping your toes in the water, getting the feel of things.”

“I like it the way it is. Besides, I’m not in a hurry to be in a relationship.”

“You’ve been in a draught for such a long time. We are concerned.”

“Well not everyone felt the need copulate like wild bunnies, Jean.”

Armin shot him a look from across the table, one blonde eyebrow raised. “Don’t tell me you’re still waiting for that guy you met a year ago.”

Connie’s face lit up at the recollection. “Oh, oh, the guy you met the night you came out to your parents!”

“I don’t know—are you sure he’s a real person, Eren?” Jean added. There are millions of nerves in a human’s body and Eren was sure Jean had succeeded in getting on every single one of his at that point.

Then, like an injected memory, he saw a flash of cold gray eyes, a tug of a smirk, and the constant flick of the tongue against the roof of the mouth. Yes. It had been a year. But he could never forget that night, vividly pressed to his mind.

“Why didn’t you ask for his phone number again?” Armin asked, peering up at him through his blonde fringe.

Eren pursed his lips and directed his gaze to the peeling paint of the table booth. “I forgot? I don’t know—it just—didn’t occur to me to ask for it at that time until I was on my way home to my apartment.”

And it’s not like he did not have the chance either. He had plenty, he was there over an hour talking to him mostly until his phone had rung showing his sister’s caller ID. But why didn’t he ask for his phone number or if he ever wanted to meet over coffee next time? Was he perhaps waiting for him to ask first? Scared that he had mistaken the obvious connection for an act of charity on his behalf? Why not humor this kid who was punched by his dad after he came out. Or perhaps he was scared that he’d laugh at his proposition because Levi wasn’t really interested in him or is not bent like him. He tittered by the doorway and stole one last glance and he wished he had more courage but his insecurity had engulfed him and won in the end.

Ever since then, every guy he met is not blunt enough, hair not black enough, eyes not sharp enough, or not gray enough and soon he realized that he was looking for Levi at every person he met. And because he didn’t reach out either, since he figured he could easily get Eren’s details from Hanji, he tried to forget him. Settling on the thought that the attraction must be one-sided after all. 

“Uh, Eren—”

Eren blinked at the hand waving in front of him. Realizing that he had been spacing out.

“Still with us?” Armin asked, concern showing on his clear blue eyes.

“Yeah, sorry. Were you saying something?”

Armin offered him a soft smile and reached out to pat his arms.

“Let’s do a shot. For Eren’s new job” Connie exclaimed and before Eren could say no, he was already signaling the bartender from afar.

As much as he wanted to celebrate, he wasn’t looking forward to the idea of sporting a hangover the following morning, his first day at Kuchel. “Just one. I’ll head home after this.”

“Hey dummy, don’t you dare embarrass me to Marco! I put in so much good word for you even though I really fucking hate you.”

Eren pulled his lips back and eyed Jean as if his temper meter was ticking in the red zone. “You know what, one day I will tear out your heart out of your ass and serve it to your boyfriend over there. I’ll fuck you up, yeah, you and your stupid boyfriend.”

***

“I’m Marco, Jean’s boyfriend.”

Said the freckled young man with his hand extended to him in greeting. He was slightly shorter than Jean with short parted black hair and the softest light brown eyes Eren had ever seen. There was nothing striking with his appearance but he was good-looking and the way he smiles, speaks, and reservedness points down to the word: delicate. Making Eren feel bad at all the horrible things he threatened him and Jean with the night before. “Welcome to Kuchel, Eren. Jean’s told me so much about you. You went to high school together, right?”

“High school and college actually. Thank you for the recommendation by the way.”

Marco chuckled and it sounded as though little cherubs were descending from heaven. “Don’t thank me, I just put in your application. Boss pretty much picked you himself, so don’t feel like you owe me anything.” He gestured for them to start walking, leading Eren further down the hall, past the large door to what looked like the main dining room and onto an open kitchen.

“Are you—going to take me to him first?” He asked, scanning the room, expecting to see a tall and well-built man in a suit and tie. Don’t ask him why, but his mind conjured up that image on instinct.

“He doesn’t usually like being interrupted in the morning. But he’s always around so you’ll definitely bump into him sooner or later.”

Eren nodded and his gaze wandered off the working staff, huddled over prep tables, and working meticulously on preparations for the day’s reservations. There were all wearing the same gray shirt and dark slacks over a black apron. The ones cooking was also the one washing the dishes, and the ones mopping the floor was also the ones working on the grilling station.

Marco chuckled at the confused expression on his face. “There’s no hierarchy in this kitchen. Everyone does the same job, cooking, and cleaning and serving the food.”

“Who’s the fresh meat.”

A shadow loomed over them from behind and Eren turned his head to see a tall blonde man with his head tied in a bun. The intimidating atmosphere he brought with him tells him that he is a veteran chef.

“Hey Eld, this is Eren.” Marco said pointing a thumb at his chest and then to him, “Eren, Eld’s one of the guys working here for the longest of time he knows pretty much everything so don’t be scared to ask him for help.”

Eren offered a smile to the blonde man, his eyes narrowed and head tilted a little. “Eren? As in the Eren who went out with Mike?”

His mouth clamped shut as the muscles tensed around it. He had forgotten about that little issue but he trusted Mike not to tell anyone about what happened, but now that he thought of it, the man had been breaking his expectation ever since they met. He groaned and covered his eyes with his hand, peeking at Marco through the gap.

Marco gave a nervous laugh, scratching the shaved hair at his nape. “Mike uh—was kinda telling the story to the entire kitchen this morning.”

“Goddamn it.” He muttered. “It was just a setup date.”

He was surprised to feel a fist bump his shoulder and he looked up to see Eld smirking at him. “Don’t worry about it, Eren. Everyone here knew very well to take Mike’s words with a grain of salt.”

He surely hoped so. Because the first impression sticks and he didn’t want to be remembered as the guy Mike went out with and dumped on the first date, before he even had a chance to make an impression for himself.

After introducing him to a couple more people, Marco led him into the lockers room, handed him the same gray shirt and black apron, and left him to change. He stared at himself on the mirror situated at the end of the wall as he pulled on his apron and tying it around his waist. He patted at all the creases he saw and chuckled to himself at the realization that he is not working at an office job anymore with a strict boss that would frown every time he spotted a wrinkle on his shirt. With a final brush of his fingers, he attempted to tame down his unruly hair, to no avail, as it refused to appear as anything other than messy.

He stepped out, eager to start his first day. From the end of the hall, a brown-haired girl in a ponytail waved at him, cradling a bag of what looked like potatoes.

“ _He_ wants the tablecloth changed! I keep on telling them to wash it properly, if there’s so much as a speck—oh.” She stopped abruptly, seeing Eren up close. “I don’t know you.”

“I’m Eren, it’s my first day here.”

“Sasha.” She said, offering him a handshake as she perfectly balanced the bag she was holding on one arm.

“Here let me take that.”

“Nah, I got it.” She said, moving away from his gesture. “Would you get the fresh table cloths instead on the third floor? We’re about to open in an hour and the place is still not clean enough to _his_ liking.”

Eren arched his eyebrow, but before he could ask her further, Sasha was already marching away. “Take the elevator, then the third door to your left! Thanks, Eren!” She shouted over her shoulder.

Eren stared at her blankly, then he remembered he didn’t know where to take the cloth afterward, he opened his mouth just in time Sasha turned back again as if hearing his thoughts.

“And give them to Petra.”

When his furrowed brows deepened, she added, “Pink hair, in-charge of the dining area.” She flashed him a grin and a playful salute for the last time and then she was gone.

He nodded at the empty space before him, sighing, and then breaking into a brisk walk as he set out to the task. He hardly noticed the man who had walked in first inside the elevator when he reached the same hallway Marco welcomed him this morning. But when the heavy metal doors began closing, Eren raced for it, slicing his hand through the gap and causing the industrial doors to revert back. With his chest rising and falling in rapid heavy breaths, Eren held up his palm in greeting.

The man’s gaze was on the ground, his face partially hidden by the curtain of black hair falling over it. And Eren was convinced that the sudden heart palpitation he was feeling has nothing to do with the man standing inside. But when he lifted his head slowly and Eren’s emerald eyes met gray ones, the tremors in his chest had stopped for good and his entire body froze in its place as he took in everything in front of him. 

“Ah, there you are.” Levi said with that enigmatic quirk of his lips.

Eren blinked once. Twice. “Here I am.” He heard himself mumble the words. Even though the meaning barely registered. His mind had wandered back to Hanji’s apartment one cold night in December where he was sitting across a man who was cold and blunt but also endearing and surprisingly gentle. And here he was standing before him one year after, still losing the ability to form a proper sentence in his presence.

So he went for the obvious. “You—work here?”

Levi cocked his head to the side. “Uh-huh.”

The elevator dinged, indicating its doors closing. Eren slapped his hand over one side. “Since when?”

He gave a slow blink, watching the door regress back again. “Since…the beginning.”

Suddenly, Eren was aware of his physical insufficiencies. Like the bags under his eyes from lack of sleep or why hadn’t he brushed his hair more intently this morning and a myriad of things he was suddenly conscious of.

The click of his tongue broke Eren from his musings and he sighed before he gestured to the space beside him. “Do you plan on getting in at all?”

Eren sucked in a quick breath and stepped in, garbling, “Sorry, sorry.”

Levi pressed the closed button and the elevator doors hummed as it started to ascend. “I almost didn’t recognize you—without that bruise on your cheek.”

His eyes lit up in humor and his laugh echoed through the small space. He turned to meet his eyes, and maybe it’s the trick of the light, but Eren’s sure a small smile flitted across Levi’s mouth for a second. “You’re not looking bad either.” He was looking glorious, but of course he wouldn’t say that.

The elevator doors opened to the second floor and Eren was almost certain the man who happened to be passing outside straightened as if in shock, eyes going wide as he muttered a quiet “good morning” to the two of them. He glanced at Levi, glowering at nothing in particular, and he fought the urge to joke that he could try to appear more sociable because he’s scaring people off. He bit down the remark though and instead watched the elevator doors close.

“How’s your first day going?”

“Honestly? I’m quite nervous, but I’m finally doing what I want.” Eren said, and he realized he had been gawking at him openly because of the look he’s giving him in return. But before Levi could come up with one of his witty remarks, the elevator doors opened to the third floor.

As it turned out, this is also where he is set to go, and they both stepped out into an empty hallway with Eren feeling too Giddy as if he was floating on his feet. “I have to get linens and bring them to Petra but—can we talk again later? I don’t really know anyone yet besides Marco and I could use a friendly face.”

Part of it was a lie. He wanted to talk to him. Period. He had been wanting to, for a year.

For a moment, Levi looked as if he wasn't going to answer him. He had one eyebrow arched as he stared at Eren in scrutiny. “Sure.”

Eren nodded contently. It was just a simple reply, but the certainty of being able to see him again made his heart pound in happiness. And he tried to tone down his smile as he excused himself and turned to his left but he ended up grinning. “See you later, Levi.” And he definitely will, this time.


	3. Welcome to Kutchel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello hello, here's an update for all you lovelies who took the time to comment <3

Time is proven to be slow when you least wanted it to. Like right now, as Eren’s eyes flicked back and forth the wall clock and to the direction of the hallway and main dining’s back entrance, his head snapping up at every person walking in and his chest plummeting down every time it’s not someone with a raven-haired undercut.

By the time lunch rolled in, he was familiarized with the kitchen’s dynamic and had been introduced to almost everybody. He sat in the designated mess hall of the employees where they all shared the food prepared by the squad in charge for that day’s staff meal. And yes, as if his new work couldn’t be any more peculiar for going against the customary practice of kitchen hierarchy, there is this squad thing led by four people whose position pretty much equates to that of a head chef. Mike is one of them and he had spent the majority of his time wishing that he wouldn’t end up in his team since he hadn’t been sorted yet.

His eyes snapped up, and then down again in disappointment. He was trying to tune out Marco’s voice, having a conversation on his phone with Jean, judging by the sweet tone his voice has dropped into, to give them some sort of privacy. He prodded at the food on his plate, delectable from the looks of it, but he hasn’t touched a thing. He wanted to eat with Levi, hoping he’d have a casual chat with him over lunch before they get busy once the restaurant opens at two, but the man was out of sight. Not a strand of his hair or his shadow. Not even a clue that he was still within the vicinity of the building ever since he saw him that morning.

A nudge on his foot broke his musing and Eren looked up to Marco mouthing an “okay?” at him while on the phone.

“I’m thinking of just staying over—I’ll cook for you—you’re done already? That’s good—Oh yeah he’s here—what—Jean, I can’t tell him that.”

He threw a timid glance at Eren, who in turn glared at the phone pressed to his ear, wanting to incinerate the person on the other line and knowing full well the context of what he could have said in regards to him.

“That horse face?”

Marco jolted a little and, nodding at him, said “No, you heard it wrong. He didn’t say—”

“Seabiscuit. Altivo. Spirit—” He went on, ignoring the way Marco was laughing nervously and saying goodbye to Jean all of a sudden.

The freckled man glanced at the screen one more time before putting his phone back into his pocket. These lovestruck idiots, Eren thought.

“You’re giving out so many vibes at the same time, I’m thoroughly confused.”

There was a steady chatter all around then and Eren was whipping his head left and right once again.

“One moment you look excited like you are anticipating something and then you’d be like suddenly dejected and then there’s this murderous aura towards Jean.” Marco stated as if ticking boxes off an imaginary list and concluding—yep—this kid is crazy. “Is everything okay?”

Eren sighed and looked apologetic. “Yes, I’m just—looking for someone. And this is the most decent I can be with your boyfriend, I don’t even know what qualities you see in him, honestly.”

“He’s the sweetest human—”

“Please, spare me the gory details.”

Marco accepted the jibe with a soft chuckle. “How did you two even become friends?”

“It was love at first sight. I decked him in the face after he tried to hit on my sister.”

“He did tell me he used to have a crush on your sister.” 

“A crush? that bastard was obsessed with Mikasa in high school—oh hold on—” Eren strained up from his seat, a familiar undercut of jet-black hair caught in his periphery. He couldn't be mistaken. Not when his senses were heightened to look out for him all this time. Not when he could feel his heart actually leaped in his chest, like their first meeting and that morning. 

“Hey Levi!” He shouted over the long table.

Sharp pair of gray eyes glanced over lean shoulders and Eren continued to motion for him to come with a wave of his hand.

“Want to eat lunch with us?”

He blinked at him at first. But after a few seconds which seemed to go on for an eternity, his face loosening into something Eren couldn’t tell if a wince or a smirk, he walked towards him. 

Eren was aware that his tiny smile could be stretched too much but the noisy chattering of the trainees abruptly dying down and everyone’s sudden rigidness went all unnoticed. Some had stopped chewing altogether while others had resorted to letting their jaws drop open. All of this went unheeded as he scooted to his left to make room for Levi. 

“Do you mind?” Levi turned to Marco, gesturing at the empty seat and the freckled boy shook his head rather stiffly.

“Is that all you’re having?” Eren asked, eyes on the porcelain teacup he was gripping by the rim.

“I eat a little later than everyone else.”

“But we’re opening in an hour, will you still have time then?”

“I’ll be okay.” Levi said, looking at him as if his curiosity is somewhat offending. He allowed a few seconds of silence before he spoke again. “Heard you’ve been acquainted with everyone already.”

“Heard from who?”

“Eld.”

“Not everyone, I haven’t met the owner yet. It’s odd since I heard he’s always around. Though everyone says he a bit of stingy and a clean-freak apparently.” Eren snickered, nudging him with his elbow as if to goad for a reaction.

Levi cocked an eyebrow. To his right, Marco had turned an alarming shade of white. Levi leaned forward, letting their shoulders brushed. “And what else did you hear about him?”

Eren stiffened at the contact and he took a bit long to answer because he remembered the first time he had been this close and had to dismiss the thought as quickly as possible for various reasons. “That he’s unmarried and this restaurant is all that he has going for in his life.” Eren heard Marco let out something akin to a whimper and he ignored the clang of cutlery falling on the floor nearby as he continued. “So it’s probably all just bottled up sexual frustrations if you ask me.” Eren snorted and leaned back, placing his hands on either side of him as he took a good long look at Levi.

“Can you like, send me a signal or warning of some sort when he walks into the room so I won’t make a fool of myself?”

A smirk tugged at Levi’s mouth. “Yeah, sure.”

“Eren.” Marco deadpanned. 

He looked up, and finally, finally, became aware of all eyes staring at him as though he had committed murder—or worse. He sent a questioning glance at each person, the gears in his head turning in slow motion. And then he stopped chewing as his eyes dropped to his lap and he swallowed his food with great difficulty.

A heavy silence fell. Turning to Levi with hesitation, “Y-You’re the owner, aren’t you?”

“Those were really—insightful observations.”

“You—”

“I’m a little obsessed with cleanliness, sure. Sexually frustrated—now where did that come from?”

His face had turned scarlet and he wanted to run. He didn’t care where, he wanted to disappear or drown himself in a nearby lake.

“Hey, breathe.” Levi smacked him at the back so hard that he coughed up the food lodged in his throat.

Marco, who looked as if he was being read his death sentence, pass him a glass of water.

Eren took a leisure time drinking as if it would put off him inevitably getting fired on his first day. And he wondered how he turned from thanking all the deity in the universe this morning for orchestrating their chance encounter to cursing every one of them including his idiotic self for making the biggest fool of himself. It also didn’t help that Levi was looking at him with an amused expression on his face.

***

It's a miracle that Eren survived the rest of the day not making any more of an idiot than he already was. It’s a miracle he didn’t jump in the duck pond on the way home, well, partly because Marco who opted to walk with him was there. And it would be a miracle if the rubber plant sitting atop the coffee table, as he sat on the floor with one knee up to support his arm, would survive after being absentmindedly sprayed on by water.

Armin bit at his knuckle, contemplating. Then as he had enough, snatched the spritzer bottle from Eren’s hand and sighed. “You’re driving me mad.”

“I got to find a new job.” Eren deadpanned.

“No, you need to calm down.”

“I need to find a new apartment.”

“Apartment?”

“In a new country.”

“What? Stop thinking for a second and calm down. Eren, are you listening to me?”

He wasn’t. He was in Argentina or somewhere in the Middle East tending to camels and—

There was a smack at the back of his head and he looked up to Armin, still holding the rolled-up magazine not looking one bit apologetic. “Better?”

Eren groaned in response.

“On a brighter note, you saw him again and now we all have proof that he’s real. Jean’s pretty much convinced you’ve been pining over a nonexistent guy you’ve conjured up on your own.”

It was true, the first time he told them about how coming out to his parents turned out, they were pretty much looking at him as though his head had been hit too hard. How could they possibly take him seriously when he was grinning like a high school girl the entire ordeal. But that’s only because he cannot contain furthermore the excitement of telling them what happened next after he stormed off the house.

“I don’t think there’s a silver lining in this one, Ar.”

“I mean—sure you made a bad impression, but it’s still is an impression. He wouldn’t be put off by that if he happens to really like you.” The blonde said, resting both arms on the couch and perching his head over as he gazed at Eren.

“I appreciate you trying to make me see this in a positive light but, I’m pretty sure bad impression is just bad and nothing more.”

“All I’m saying is you’re blowing this out of proportion. You didn’t know he was your boss, so what?”

“I might’ve said awful things.” Eren winced at the recollection.

“What things.”

“What I heard from some of the staff—they aren’t exactly nice. Like him being a standoffish clean freak and all.”

“And you like this guy?”

He squeezed his green eyes shut and sighed. Armin did not need a verbal answer for that.


	4. Lavender tea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's an update for all your lovely comments! 
> 
> PLEASE SEE END NOTES FOR EXTRA SCENE <3 
> 
> follow me in twitter @thy_lynx :)

Eren was never a morning person. He sleeps late and wakes up late, even with the harsh slice of sunlight filtering through his window pointing directly at his face. Even with Mikasa’s loud intruding on weekends. But that day found Eren walking the cobblestoned path on the way to the small compound that is Kutchel zipping up his jacket up to his neck as he braved the chill morning breeze, just as the light was breaking in the horizon.

His shift doesn’t start until eight, but he was told that anybody comes as early as they please and are free to use the abundant supplies of the restaurant to practice or experiment. But he did not intend to do that at all. After being let in by Hannes the doorkeeper and secured his things in the staff room’s locker, he went straight to the back of the main building, earphones plugged in and a round woven basket in hand.

Stepping out of the prairie, his eyes immediately claimed the breathtaking view of the lake as he let out a gratified sigh. He knew he had to explore this part of the property as soon as he caught glimpse of it yesterday while he was helping Petra put on fresh table cloths. He stood there, mouth agape, looking through the glass wall of the dining room into this view.

And what better time to do that but now. He needed to steady his nerves. He set out the path, keeping an eye on plants, berries, and mushrooms he could forage. All the while humming to the tune of the music playing on his earphone and soon falling into a routine that relaxes him and eased his mind of the worries that had kept him up the night before. This is okay. He was doing okay. He will keep this job this time and will have the guts to face his mother again. Two short-lived jobs don’t mean failure, right? _You are a little bit lost, but you’ll find your path soon._ Isn’t that what Mikasa told him? Well, is he a little less lost now, or—

A tap on the shoulder followed by a deep voice. “I was calling you.”

And there Levi stood with a leveled gaze, calm and collected while Eren looked so Frantic all of a sudden. 

“Sorry I didn’t hear, how long have you been there?”

“Just now. I saw you from the window in my office.” He said, twisting his body to point a slender finger towards the only lighted window on the third floor of the building.

“Do you live here too?” The question was out of his lips before he can even consider it. He wished Levi wouldn’t find him prying but his reserves turned out to be for nothing as the raven-haired answered quickly.

“No. I just really do start the day early and—I like the—” Hesitated for a moment. “Stillness.”

 _The stillness._ “Huh.”

“You won’t understand.”

“No, I do. I enjoy solitude too. I—crave it, almost.”

Eren glanced up and caught him peeking sideways out of the corner of his eyes.

Levi broke it off quickly and straightened his posture to stare at the Lake in front of them. The surface of the water glistening yellow and Eren wanted to ask more but he knew he would be pushing his luck.

“I am intruding?” He asked instead.

“No. I’m just surprised that I’d find you here at this time.”

“Yeah, me too.” Eren sighed. What was his goal again when he had woken up from his light sleep for the umpteenth time and jumped out of the bed to stand mind-blank under the shower with the intention of going to work at once?

It seemed like a decent sleep was out of the question as he had spent the night flipping over and over on his bed. Overfilling his head with presumptions, of dread that he’d make another fool of himself for the days to come. So why not practice on the dishes he learned yesterday, and try on some of his while he’s at it. And he liked foraging because it reminds him of his grandmother’s farm. That and—

“Hoping you could redeem yourself by trying to impress me?”

Damn, he was perceptive. “Depends, is it working?”

“Try harder.”

“I’m sorry.” Eren said. “About yesterday.”

Levi’s lips twitched but he didn’t respond.

“I’m sorry if I offended you—” He stopped when he heard a light laugh and couldn’t help the small smile drawing on his own.

“I wasn’t offended, brat.”

Eren hesitated for a moment, shuffling his weight on his feet. He stood with his hands clasping the woven basket at his back, filled with mushrooms and herbs he had picked, as he nodded and gave Levi a quick smile. “How about I brew you the best tea and make you something to compensate for yesterday?”

Levi shifted a faintly amused gaze at Eren. And the latter had to ignore the battering in his chest, had to turn around and jog back to the building without looking back before he turned beet red and embarrass himself again.

He really wished he would run out of bad luck just this once. Armin told him he needed to be “less of this” as the blonde pretty much gestured to all of him. He did not even fight him on that. He has downright convinced himself that he was, at that point, the embodiment of misfortune. But then, if not for his impulsiveness, if not for the too much courage he has, he wouldn't land in those situations that ended him being where he was now. 

And right now is nothing he should be complaining about. 

If the content sigh and pleased smirk Levi had when he had placed the now empty teacup on the saucer did not put him on cardiac arrest, the tip of his tongue darting out to run through his lips certainly put Eren’s heart into a stop.

“That good?” He had to speak. Had to hear his own voice otherwise, he’ll really think he had died a few seconds ago.

“Not bad.” Levi stared at the cup and then at him. “It’s early grey with a hint of Ceylon, but there’s something else—what is it?”

“I could tell you but then I’d have to kill you.”

“Or I can just fire you—”

“Lavender. It’s Lavender, okay?”

Levi snorted a laugh.

They were huddled together in the empty open kitchen. Eren was cracking eggs into the pan and Levi was leaning on the counter, porcelain teacup in one hand and the other rifling through the foraged herbs in the basket. He picked them one by one, brought them to his nose his head nodding lightly in approval, and lined them on a silver tray after. He told Eren how this and that could be used in a certain dish and what particular flavor it gives depending on how it is cooked and prepared. He explained everything in perfect ease, his usually stolid face filled with passion, and Eren was so fascinated the tension he was feeling towards the man soon melted.

He felt better, but then again, worse when his hand settled on his shoulder. And he stilled so abruptly that it would be impossible for Levi not to notice how his touch affected him. But then he brought up a leaf to Eren's nose to sniff and said nothing which means probably he didn’t notice or he’s only pretending.

“This one has a very profound flavor.” He murmured, eyes still on the tray of herbs he had arranged.

Eren hummed his agreement but Levi’s hand was too close, far too close, and in truth, all he could pick up is the light scent of tea leaves and something sweet, like honey. Which was certainly not the herb he was holding out for him.

Levi’s hand slid down his shoulder back to his side and Eren had to bite back the low groan that threatened to escape at its sudden absence. He turned his head to watch his face, but he’s still staring down at the counter, his fingers moving mechanically through the foraged plants.

When he turned off the stove Levi turned his gaze to him at last. Eren tried, really hard, but his lips curled up into a gentle smile, and maybe it was just the tricked of the light but he could see a smirk flitted over Levi’s mouth.

“Did you plan this all?”

Eren swallowed hard. Was he discovered, then?

“Come to work early and win me over with breakfast of omelet and tea?”

He relaxed a little, resuming his work. “Maybe? But you can’t easily be won over.”

“Hm, that’s right.”

“Although, you haven’t tried this yet.”

Levi snatched the fork from his hand and pulled the plate towards him. “Let me guess, the best omelet I’ll ever have?”

“I didn’t want to brag, but yeah.” He wondered how they fell into playful bickering. Why Levi comes off as unapproachable to everyone and the man he met a year ago and the one standing before him right now is exactly the same and yet different from what his staff painted him to be.

He snorted and took a bite. The room falling silent as he just stood there, staring at Eren.

And this time, he was certain, there was definitely a smile. Eren had to hold himself back from punching the air in elation and he looked away first because he knew it would be gone the instant Levi realizes he was showing too much. This was better, better even if his chest felt heavy from hiding it all. But if he doesn’t let him on that he’s being unguarded, then, maybe, he will smile more often.

Just like that, Eren was hit with a new resolve. But as the day went on and the kitchen shifted from quiet, to busy, and then to empty once more as the staff started clocking out of their shifts, he took notice that the raven-haired had put on his usual expressionless cold demeanor. 

He cooked and served just like everyone, chatted with the patrons in the dining room, and give out orders back in the kitchen. And yet it felt like there was something he's not letting anyone see. An invisible wall put up so high no one could ever see through. And Eren was a curious moth entranced by his ardent flames.

Levi had sequestered himself for the majority of the afternoon back in his private office and Eren had accepted that he would not be seeing him before he leaves. Not until a confused Nanaba reappeared in the kitchen with an odd expression on her face. 

"Should I start brewing his tea?" Gunther asked, finishing up cleaning his station. 

Nanaba glanced at him. "He wants Eren's tea." 

Gunther, Eld, and the other three who were still in the kitchen halted and they all turned to Eren in unison with a questioning look. He could only scratch the back of his head as he gave them all a sheepish grin before he set out to make Levi's tea. Guess he'll get to say goodbye to him today after all. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nanaba thought he was less irritable today. She was closing the logbook of supplies he was updating him moments ago, anticipating a series of grumpy remarks and complaints and all trivial things Levi gets pissed about on a daily basis but none came. In fact, said man had his swivel chair turned towards the large window, chin perched on his hand, and a distant look on his face. He rarely see him like this, he was usually either dismissive or temperamental, never just--blank, like--god forbid she say the word--daydreamy. But there he was, and she wanted to capture him like that and show it to everyone just to confirm it she wasn't hallucinating. 
> 
> Then, as particularly observant as he was. Noticed her presence still in the room and he cleared his throat and went back on studying the papers laid out on his desk. 
> 
> “Would you like me to bring you tea?” Nanaba asked to break the awkward silence. 
> 
> “Nah, I’m good right now.”
> 
> “You sure?”
> 
> Levi nodded and then his hands stilled from going through the reports. “On a second thought, could you have Eren do it?”
> 
> “What, like to bring it here?”
> 
> “To make it and bring it. That would be all, thank you.” He said dismissively.


	5. Set on fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit rushed because I really really wanted to give an update and I've no time to write these days :(

Five consecutive days, he came to work three hours before his shift started. His sleep-deprived mind jolted him awake before his alarm could like it knew he needed to be somewhere else. His body clock is definitely messed up, sure, but who needs a full night's sleep? Right?

Levi didn’t seem to mind the little routine that they developed, foraging with him for the first two days. Arriving late in the third in a dry-fit shirt and glistening in sweat saying, “woke up a little late”, and Eren learned he takes his morning run before going to the restaurant every day. They cooked together before the staff comes in, Eren made him tea, they talked about trivial things—with Eren doing the talking mostly. Levi would just listen, while his deft hands work on the dish. He doesn’t talk much, but when he does, he’s far too honest, making frank remarks about anything his mind would comb pass on. And he would look at Eren each time as if waiting for him to get offended and the frown on his brows would deepen when the green-eyed boy would laugh instead.

“He’s probably checking the inventory reports, so leave him alone after you serve his tea.” Nanaba instructed, she was on the wall watching Eren wash his hands for a solid five minutes, a habit he picked up from his clean-freak boss in such a short amount of time.

“Relax, will you? Eren’s not fresh meat anymore. He got this.”

Nanaba sighed and turned to Eld. “I just don’t want to deal with an angry Levi. You know how he is. Even an innocent lint who decided to interrupt his ever so tranquil life by just merely landing on the sleeve of his shirt would send him in a murderous mood.”

Eren wanted to argue that, well first—he is not a lint. Second, he’s never seen Levi get angry or go into the serial killer mode. He seems cold altogether and unapproachable, but there was never a time where he made Eren felt like he was interrupting or a nuisance. And his playful threats are nothing but empty and part of their banter as far as he is concerned. So he just grinned and said, ‘Gotcha.” As he picked up the tray and went happily on his way.

Two soft knocks and he heard his voice on the other side. “Come in.”

Levi’s head was lowered over some papers, his face impassive, eyebrows drawn together in concentration. Only when Eren asked, “Is it alright if I place it here?” Gesturing the only vacant space on his table with his eyes, did Levi looked up.

Eren poured his tea and the raven-haired man had reached for the cup even before Eren get the chance to serve it to him. “Tired?”

Levi answered with an exhausted sigh, pushing himself off his chair to stand by the large window.

“A little.”

He stood there, shifting his weight, eyes following his gaze. And when he caught a glimpse of the sun setting in the distance, his feet moved on their own accord to stand beside Levi. “It’s probably because you’re all over the place from morning until midnight.” His voice hitched because the view was astounding.

“Is that your way of saying I’m overbearing?” 

“No, I only meant that you should take a break once in a while.”

“And what made you think that I don’t”

Eren shrugged. “Just an observation.”

Levi turned a steady gaze to Eren. “I take breaks in the afternoon.”

“Sipping tea while trying to incinerate those paper works with your eyes doesn’t count as taking a break.”

“Is that so.” His tone was daunting and Eren shifted his gaze to him worried he said something critically wrong.

Levi was already staring, and how could Eren possibly hold something so intense for long, it was easier so he turned back to the window. “Sorry, I meant like a day off.”

“Who would make sure everything is properly cleaned?”

“The staff? Including me?”

“And who would show them the correct way to do that?”

“The correct way to…is there a special spell or something?”

“Are you taunting me, Eren?”

Eren’s sudden melodic laugh punctuated their quiet conversation. He watches while clutching his stomach as the rigidness in Levi’s face softened into something that resembles a beginning of a soft smile. But knowing the man, he knew he would rather not show it. And Eren would never know whether he caused that flush on his cheeks or just a reflection of the orange light. “Sorry, sorry, please don’t fire me.”

“I’m seriously considering it.” Levi replied bringing his porcelain cup to his lips.

That’s when Eren noticed how he always drinks like that, holding the cup by the brim instead of its stem. He opened his mouth to warn him that it was still too warm but Levi didn’t seem to mind as he tilted the contents slowly, eyes on the view of the lake and sunset all the while.

Eren realized he had been staring, by the twitch that formed in Levi’s temple, and the way he pressed his lips together as though he was holding back from saying something. When nothing else happened, Levi quirked an eyebrow and glance to his side.

“I-I better get back.” Eren sighed, dropping his eyes to the floor and turning away before Levi caught sight of his reddened cheeks. He bumped his hip at the corner of Levi’s table in haste and the tray slipped from his grasp, splashing hot tea all over his apron.

A series of curses escape his lips as he crouched on the floor cradling his burnt hand. He eyed the remnants of the broken porcelain pot and groaned, it looks worth more than his month’s paycheck, but more importantly than that, it’s the only thing Levi uses. Is this perhaps his chance to see the murderous mood he kept hearing from his coworkers? Except that—

Pale long fingers reached past his eyes to pick up the broken pieces, there was an audible _tch,_ and Eren raised his head to see that he was looking at his scalded hand. “You have a habit of getting yourself hurt, huh. Or are you just entirely unlucky as a person?”

The answer would be yes. Bad luck follows him around like a dark cloud over his head all the time. “I’m so sorry, tell me where I can buy the same thing so I can replace it.”

“I seriously doubt that you can.”

Eren bunched his apron on his chest and lifted it up, tossing it to the puddle of liquid on the floor without thinking and Levi made a noise that sounds like a goose’s cry when chasing someone angrily. He froze and the older man pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Put it away, don’t use it to dry the mess that’s filthy as fuck.”

Eren snatched it away from his sight, bundling it at his back because right then, Levi definitely looked as though his murderous meter is ticking in the red zone. He had gathered all the broken pieces in his hands and he stood up to dump them to the trash in the corner.

“Damn it, damn it.” Eren muttered standing up, he looked over to Levi and saw that he was fetching something from a short cabinet behind his desk. And he was holding a white tube that he was uncapping when he returned to where Eren was situated, embarrassed to the core.

“I don’t think I can afford it but I have money saved up.” His voice and hands were shaking as he said this, and there were still a bunch of profanities he was holding back at the back of this throat because he thought it would be unprofessional to say in front of his employer.

Whose expression was very hard to read at the moment. He was annoyed but there was something else there, and when his scowl formed words—

“Come here.”

Levi’s eyes are gray, but when it’s it hit like this with the light, it showed a tinge of blue.

“Eren, are you listening?”

Like the surface of the lake outside reflecting the sky.

“I said come closer.”

_Huh? Oh._

“Have you no pain threshold?”

A hand pulled at his wrist and his mind remained blank until his knees collided with Levi, because after that he was suddenly aware and alarms were going off in his head all at once.

He felt something cold and he looked down to see that he was applying something on the reddened part of his skin. And the next thing he noticed was that their hands were touching.

_Oh my god._

“Seriously Eren, you look like you’re about to faint.”

“I—” Eren swallowed and tried again. “Let me replace it, your teapot.” He said, because all the other things he was about to say borders into the inappropriate zone.

“You’re still on about that? Just forget it.”

“Aren’t you mad?”

“I am.”

“That’s not how they describe you when—” Eren stopped because Levi was glaring at him urging him to continue.

“Still gossiping about me then.”

Is there seriously a way to redeem himself? “No—I—Sorry.”

“You can buy me another one like that but not _that one._ That was my mother’s.”

Well, shit. Should he recompense him then with another heirloom of some sort? He tried to rack his brain and the only thing he could think of was his grandmother’s handwoven blanket passed down to newlywed members of the family which they call the “baby maker” for obvious reasons. He honestly doubted Levi would still be joking about firing him if he brings him that.

The light sound of capping the balm brought back his attention to his hand now hovering in the air. And he should really be concerned that he could feel the absence of Levi’s warmth from it more than the scalded skin which had turned an angry red now.

“Is there anything I can do instead?”

Levi tilted his head as if in thought, and Eren would gladly clean the entire property six times if he tells him to and only because that is twice the amount of times Levi cleans.

Eren tightened his grip on his soiled apron, studying Levi’s face. The other’s impression of him is definitely wrong. There are layers and layers of other qualities hidden beneath his cold disposition. And perhaps it was just easier to identify frowning as angry instead of lost in thought or his apathetic eyes as aloof rather than tired—or private. Eren likes to think that they say it because couldn’t keep up with him, and as long as Levi seemed to be letting him off a lot of things, he’ll be patient with him. 

“One thing.”

“Anything.” Eren declared.

Levi leaned and flicked his forehead. “Try not to set yourself on fire.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I WILL KEEP ON REPEATING THIS OVER AND OVER AGAIN Thank you so much for the kind comments I love you all!


End file.
